Family Guy
Family Guy is a black-and-white western TV series that aired from 1963-1971. Its characters included Peter Griffin, an ugly, stupid, fat man who is the family guy and the dad of the family, Lois Griffin, a sex-crazed midaged redhead as the mother of the family, Chris Griffin, another fatty patty with blonde hair who has a weird, annoying boice, Meg Griffin, the overweight female? teenager that no once ever cares about and blames everything on, Stewie Griffin, your supposedly intelligent average wanting-to-take-over-the-world kind of baby who is the child of Lois and Peter, and Brian Griffin, a white-haired talking atheist dog who is the only one in the family who can understand Stewie when he talks with his British-speaking accent. It currently shows re-runs on adult swim (if you're a kid then you can ask your mom what adult swim is and if she gets mad about you even knowing about it then just laugh). History The TV series is known for being cancelled like 5 times a year, and then brought back onto the air, and the fact that throughout its air time, one man provided the voices of Stewie, Peter, and Brian, while many other voice actors voice the other, not as funny, characters of the show. Main characters Peter Griffin He is known for being fat, ugly, and unintelligent and that is supposedly why Lois fell in love with him. He is known for screwing things up a lot, too, and is often reminded of how dumb and stupid his ideas are when he shares them with the rest of the family. Usually, however, he is too stubborn to listen to them, and he ends up getting into some kind of trouble. Lois Griffin She is Peter's wife, a sexcrazed redhead who has a highly annoying voice, in a similar manner to her son's voice. She is always asking Peter to have sex with her and all that junk. Chris Griffin He is very unpopular at school, just like his sister, and that is probably because he is fat with blonde hair and has the most annoying voice, many people would tell him. Megan Griffin She is known for being the overweight child in the family that they just blame everything on her for, and has a really big head. She is supposedly sixteen years old. Stewie Griffin The baby of the family who is smarter than all of them and is head is shaped like a football. He often is underestimated, however, because the family cannot ever understand what he's saying and does not know if he is cussing them out or just crying like they hear him that way. Brian is the only one who can understand him. Stewie may also be gay. Brian Griffin The family's dog that Peter found on the streets and took in as a pet. He is an atheist, unlike the Christian Griffin family, and is best friends with Peter. He is aware that Stewie may be attracted to him. Recurring characters *'Quagmire' - one of the family's perverted neighbors who is always trying to sleep with some random girl he finds while going out in public. He is known for saying, "Ah right," in about every episode that he's in. *'Joe Swanson' - a crippled police officer who Peter is often jealous of. *'Cleveland' - a gay black male. One of the family's neighbors. *'Mayor Adam West' - a dumb mayor who is crazy and has no idea what he's doing. Trivia *It should be noted that the family has been wearing the same pair of clothing for the passed 10 years. See also *Dream Category:Film